World War Mouth
After the countless losses of the Mouth Army, Laldare, King of the Mouth Things has declared war upon you! Now you must start your army of botany to defeat the Mouth Army! PVMT: The New Beginning DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | '''5 RED MOUTH THINGZ '''Insanity Difficulty Gimmicks Nuke Every minute, a nuclear bomb will drop down and explode the whole course; killing all plants and Mouth Things. These can be countered with War Helmets. War Helmets Sun Cost: * 0 Recharge: * 20 Seconds Special: * Plants equipped with this can endure up to 10 more bites. * Plants can endure 1 Gargmouthing attack or explosion (or nuke). Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Soldier Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's ready to fight; or not. No clue. '''Special: '''Fires gun instead of eating; deals 2.5 bites per shot. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Grenadier Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He was once arrested for making homemade bombs to blow up his school. Now that he is grown up; he can blow up anything he wants. Including you. '''Special: '''Throws grenades instead of eating plants. Grenades take a 5 second delay before exploding in a 3x3 area; dealing 100 bites. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Bazooka Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''Oh god! We're gonna die! He has a bazooka! What the hell?! '''Special: '''Fires bazooka in a lobbed-shot about 4 tiles away from him and deals 9.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Flamethrower Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected (absorbs 19.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's a pyromaniac, he has committed arson many many times. Too much to count. '''Special: '''Flares plants instead of eating. Initally dealing 2.5 bites and causing over-time damage of 1.25 bites every second. '''Bomber Imp Mouth Thing ' 'Toughness: '''Low '''Speed: '''Psycho '''Description: '"ALLAHU AKBAR!" as she screams when she suicide explodes on your forces. '''Special: '''Doesn't bite, instead just rushes toward a plant and explodes; killing herself and a 3x3 area within herself. '''Medic Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 20 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''She loves to help those in need, especially the homeless, sad and malnourished Mouth Things. '''Special: '''Heals Mouth Things and plants by 5 health instead of attacking. '''Humvee Shooter Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 107.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''AMERICA! FUCK YEAHHHH! '''Special: '''Runs over plants and fires at them from long range. Shots deal 5 bites. '''Tank Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Absorbent (absorbs 145 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL? THEY HAVE TANKS?! '''Special: '''Blasts a 3x3 area in front of it; dealing 150 bites. Blast damage affects both Mouth Things and plants. However every blast is delayed by 6.5 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Runs over plants. '''Special 3: '''Takes up 2 lanes. '''Minigunner Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 225 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Description: '''He says he fears no man, but something scares him. '''Special: '''Does not bite/eat plants, instead fires his minigun at the lane in front of him; shooting down both plants and Mouth Things. Has to stop and reload every 4.5 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Takes up 2 lanes. '''Nihon Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 13.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''HE WILL DIE FOR THE NIHON! LONG LIVE JAPAN AND THE EMPEROR!!! '''Special: '''Doesn't eat plants; instead slashes them. Deals 6 bites. '''Lost Infantry Nihon Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He's been lost at sea and he is back for revenge; he seeks vengeance for the emperor! '''Special: '''Shoots plants (deals 7.5 bites), and then shanks them if they're close enough (2 tiles; 4 bites) '''Seaweed Samurai Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 19.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He's been lost at sea and he is back for revenge; he seeks vengeance for the emperor! '''Special: '''Slashes plants; dealing 6 bites and sometimes does sharp slashes and instant kills plants by cutting them in half. '''Camo Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 34.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Sloth '''Description: '''He's hidden, where did he go? '''Special: '''Can be affected by multilane plants indirectly or directly attacked by Gatling Peashooter, Pea Pilot, Commandant Peashooter, Autonuton, Terminutor, Cyborg Peashooter or Infanutry. '''Weakness: '''Electric plants, Multi-lane plants, Autonuton, Terminutor, Cyborg Peashooter, Infanutry, Commandant Peashooter, Gatling Peashooter, Pea Pilot, Piercing plants '''Mouth Naval Destroyer Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 70 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving (stays in water) '''Description: '''He's a camper, he just camps in the water and attacks; damn him. '''Special: '''Stays in water. '''Special 2: '''Fires at 3 lanes '''Weakness: '''Piercing plants, electric plants '''Submarine Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 65 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Description: '''A Mouth Thing that hides underwater; pfff... '''Special: '''Fires missiles at plants every 7 seconds. Deals 12.5 bites. '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot, electric plants '''Lost Humvee Shooter Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 107.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''How they even got in the water? Nobody knows. '''Special: '''Runs over plants and fires at them from long range. Shots deal 5 bites. '''Lost Launcher Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 17 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''Oh god! We're gonna die! He has a bazooka! What the hell?! '''Special: '''Fires a single rocket in a lobbed-shot at a plant 5 tiles away. After it hits; the bazooka explodes and explodes the helmet off of Lost Launcher Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Lost Grenadier Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He was once arrested for making homemade bombs to blow up his school. Now that he is grown up; he can blow up anything he wants. Including you. '''Special: '''Just throws grenades at plants; does not explode however it has a 1% chance of exploding and dealing 100 bites to a 3x3 area of plants. Thrown non-exploding grenades deal 0.75 bites. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Lost Soldier Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's ready to fight; or not. No clue. '''Special: '''Fires gun once; deals 3 bites. Gun explodes and the helmet is exploded off and the Lost Soldier Thing starts whipping plants with seaweed; dealing 0.25 bites. '''Special 2: '''Helmet takes in (endures) explosions or instant-kill plant attacks. '''Mouth Imperial Kamikaze Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 110 NDS) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Description: '''FOR THE NIHON!!! '''Special: '''Does not fly toward the "house", instead deliberately crashes down into a 3x3 area with plants in it. Exploding and killing themself as well as instant killing any plant or Mouth Thing in the crash area. '''Environment Modifiers Barricades These block out projectiles but can be surpassed by piercing plants and electric plants. Absorbs 22 NDS. Also can be destroyed by explosions created by the Mouth Things. BOSS BATTLE Doomtraxx Toughness: Undying (absorbs 1,500 NDS) Speed: HANGRY Specials: ''' * '''Gunfire: '''Fires its machine gun at a lane of plants. * '''Missile: '''Launches a missile at a 3x3 area of plants. Instantly kills both plants and Mouth Things within the blasted area. * '''Ramdown: '''Drives into 3 adjacent lanes and runs over any Mouth Thing or plant in its way. * '''Machine Massacre: '''Fires all of its machine guns and shoots down the whole battlecourse. '''Description: Sweet jesus, what have the Mouth Things obtained? A doomsday machine?! Kamikaze Karrier Toughness: Undying (absorbs 1,500 NDS) Speed: HANGRY Specials: * Banzai!: '''Sends out 4 Mouth Imperial Kamikazes to crash down on random areas in the battlecourse. * '''Bombardier Blitz: '''Sends out a bombardier plane that will fly far up and then drop down a nuclear bomb that devastates the whole course. * '''Submarine Surge: '''Sends out a horde of Submarines. * '''Fleet: '''Sends out a fleet of Mouth Naval Destroyers. '''Description: Oh no! The Imperial Mouth Army is gonna kamikaze us! Aaaahhh!!!